Romance Numa Noite de Chuva
by Pacifica Casull
Summary: Yuuko e Doumeki sentem um pelo outro um amor que não pára de crescer,mas ainda não encontraram uma oportunidade para se declararem.Num dia de chuva,surge uma chance e assim,sentimentos afloram e trazem à tona uma paixão oculta.Yuuko x Doumeki. HENTAI LEVE
1. Encontro Inesperado

Romance Numa Noite de Chuva

Romance Numa Noite de Chuva

Parte 1:Encontro Inesperado

Estava anoitecendo quando,Yuuko apressadamente sai da loja do shopping,onde fez diversas compras.

Ela estava um pouco aflita,porque antes ela mesma havia enviado em missão para uma cliente,Watanuki.E logo Watanuki,que é um rapaz super útil pra ela,um "faz tudo" em diversos afazeres em sua loja de mistérios.E que naquela hora poderia estar ali,carragando suas compras...

Mas,não...ele está ausente,dificultando a sua vida.

E mais ainda por ter que carregar tantos pacotes assim...

-Ah...Mokona...se arrependimento matasse...-Suspirou Yuuko,olhando para Larg,o Mokona preto que estava pousando em seu ombro esquerdo.-Watanuki aqui seria de grande ajuda,não é?Mas a cliente não podia esperar...

-Watanuki vai voltar...Mokona já sente saudades dos doces dele...

-Vamos embora logo,Mokona!!Pois já compramos os doces que Watanuki não poderá fazer...também sinto falta dos saborosos quitutes dele...

Yuuko passou por uma vitrine e viu lindas xícaras de chá à venda,e não resistiu à tentação de comprá-las.Ainda mais com a etiqueta escrita:"PROMOÇÃO!!CONJUNTO DE 6 PEÇAS PELA METADE DO PREÇO!!"

-Olha só que lindas,Mokona!!São perfeitas pra servir nosso chá!!Estou louca para comprá-las!!-Disse Yuuko apontando o dedo para o conjunto de xícaras verde-água com riscos prateados e desenhos de peixes e estrelas do mar.

-PROMOÇÃO...Yuuko não resiste à promoção...!!

Yuuko sorriu como se fosse uma criança que vê um brinquedo maravilhoso na vitrine da loja,e entrou rapidamente dentro do estabelecimento comercial.

-Senhorita,vou querer levar esse conjunto igual ao da vitrine!!

-Pois não,senhora!!-A moça foi até uma prateleira,pegou a caixa com as peças e pôs no balcão.Em seguida,abriu pra mostrar pra Yuuko.-É esta aqui...ela é muito bonita e está vendendo bem.Aproveite que está acabando!!

Yuuko pegou as xícaras e os pires e os examinou...e também viu numa outra parte da loja um conjunto para servir sakê,com copos muito lindos de cerâmica fina e branca,com ricos desenhos de flores de cerejeiras.

-Hum...E este conjunto aqui...Também está na promoção?-Disse apontando para o conjunto de copos para sakê.

-Oh,sim,senhora!!Há um bom desconto por ele!!Tudo pela metade do preço!!Vai querer?-A moça olhou para Yuuko querendo esperar uma resposta dela.

Yuuko se aproximou da mercadoria e a examinou cuidadosamente...Mokona também ficou curioso com a reação de Yuuko e olhava para a mercadoria também.Depois se escondeu nos cabelos de sua mestra.

-Vou levar,sim!!São muito lindos...e vão cair bem com o sakê que eu comprei...-Yuuko tirou o dinheiro de sua bolsa e pagou pelo conjuntos de copos de sakê e os de chá.

-Muito obrigada pela compra,senhora!!E volte sempre!!- Disse a funcionária da loja com um simpático sorriso,enquanto guardava o dinheiro no caixa e entregava um recibo pra Yuuko.

Yuuko saiu da loja carregando mais sacolas do que devia carregar.E mesmo dizendo que as compras estavam no fim,sempre que passava em uma loja e via algo muito bonito ou interessante,acabava invariavelmente de uma forma ou de outra,levando mais coisas consigo.

Quando finalmente se deu por satisfeita e saiu do shopping,já estava escuro e a noite já começava,com uma Lua cheia,brilhante e linda no céu,que ofuscava a beleza cintilante das outras estrelas no firmamento.

Yuuko caminhou mais alguns metros um pouco cansada pelo esforço de carregar tantas sacolas de compras...

De repente o tempo virou;de lindo céu limpo,pra uma noite nublada.Pois o vento forte arrastava e cobria a linda Lua prateada com o manto negro das pesadas nuvens de chuva.

E de imediato,grossas gotas de chuvas caiam no chão,e aumentavam de intensidade,fazendo com que em poucos minutos a chuva ficasse cada vez mais forte e densa.

Uma pesada chuva foi se prolongando pelo caminho,tornando difícil a caminhada pra Yuuko.

Em pouco tempo,ela ficou toda molhada pela chuva,seu penteado se desmanchou,sua maquiagem ficou borrada e seu lindo vestido branco e cor de vinho ficou colado ao corpo.

Ela já estava ficando preocupada com as sacolas que teimavam em sair de suas mãos,ainda mais com o chão tão escorregadio da chuva...

Mokona entrou dentro da bolsa de Yuuko,para não ficar tão molhado.

Yuuko andou mais um pouco,mas já se sentia mais abatida e desanimada pela chuva que caía incessantemente...

-Droga de chuva!!A nossa "amiga" Fada da Chuva está com certeza querendo fazer uma brincadeirinha conosco,justamente agora que estou cheia de compras!!-Disse num desabafo irônico pra Mokona enquanto se equilibrava em seus saltos altos e com as sacolas de compras.

-Se ela está fazendo chuva,Yuuko,pode ser de mau humor mesmo...vai ver que ela está "naqueles" dias...hehehehe!!-Disse Mokona num tom jocoso.

Yuuko riu um pouquinho da brincadeirinha de Mokona e pôde relaxar mais...se esquecendo do cansaço e de como está toda encharcada.

Quando tudo parecia perdido...Eis que surge em sua direção,um alto,forte e belo cavalheiro,que é bastante conhecido da Yuuko:

É Doumeki!!O seu anjo salvador!!Pensou Yuuko com bastante ânimo e alegria em seu coração.

Para Yuuko,Doumeki estava despertando seu interesse,pois sempre lhe foi gentil e nobre no caráter.Um homem sensível...uma doce alma afetuosa,num corpo forte e musculoso...

Eles sempre se dão bem um com o outro.As conversas sempre foram bastante agradáveis e a companhia dele nos passeios que todos faziam juntos,ao interior;com Watanuki Himawari,e Mokona eram muito divertidos.

Foram compartilhados momentos de alegria,como também momentos de tristeza e tensão!!

E Doumeki a ajudou em inúmeras ocasiões sem pensar duas vezes.Sempre mostrando seu valor como um bom homem deva ser.Um exemplo digno de boa pessoa que Yuuko não compreende porquê teimosamente Watanuki rejeita a amizade o?!Ele é um homem tão bom...maravilhoso...de coração puro...

Um amigo que qualquer pessoa gostaria de ter!!

E de uns tempos pra cá,Yuuko descobriu que está cada dia mais atraída por ele...se sentindo apaixonada...

Mas esperava uma oportuna ocasião para poder se declarar à ele...dizer o quanto o amava...Oh...como é tão doloroso...

Então,suavemente,Yuuko sentiu uma mão grande e quente tocar a sua.Era a mão de Doumeki!!Ela olha para os olhos castanhos avermelhados dele,com um olhar de alegria e alívio.Suas faces ficaram evidentemente coradas e sentiu seu coração bater mais forte.Ah...Doumeki...

-Deixe-me ajudá-la com isso,Yuuko!!-Disse Doumeki,enquanto tirava das mãos relaxadas dela as sacolas,antes que elas caíssem no chão.

-Obrigada,Doumeki!!Você me salvou!!-Disse Yuuko com um sorriso tímido enquanto ajeitava em vão seus negros cabelos molhados.

Doumeki sorriu para Yuuko.Ele sempre considerou Yuuko uma boa mulher,uma pessoa amiga,franca,valorosa e correta.

E sempre admirou seu caráter além de sua beleza...

Uma mulher interessante,alegre e vibrante,diferente das outras mulheres que encontrou em sua vida.Mais inteligente e nobre que muitas outras pessoas que ele conhece por aí...

Pois ela é sábia e culta além de ser bela...

E sempre procurou se esforçar para apoiá-la e ajudá-la em diversas ocasiões.E participou ativamente de suas empreitadas ao longo desse tempo todo que a conheceu...

Caminhos alegres e caminhos difíceis e perigosos...

Doumeki sente coragem para lutar e enfrentar inimigos diversos,ajudando seus amigos e também Yuuko,nessa longa jornada que os mantém unidos como uma sólida amizade.

Mas Doumeki passou sentir em seu coração,um sentimento diferente em relação à Yuuko.Algo mais que uma simples amizade...Sente que está nascendo dentro de seu âmago um sentimento profundo e totalmente especial por Yuuko...

Um amor grande e imenso está crescendo dentro de seu peito...Doumeki sente que está apaixonado por Yuuko...

E deseja encontrar meios de poder se declarar corretamente para a sua amada...Yuuko!!Sua vida,seu amor!!

-Gostaria de te convidar para a minha casa,se possível...vejo que está toda molhada,e eu estou também.E está mais próxima que a sua daqui...

-Sim,claro!Eu estou toda ensopada e não daria tempo de chegar até-la...

Ele sorriu para ela e ofereceu seu braço para que ela possa nele se apoiar.Doumeki sempre foi um perfeito cavalheiro para as mulheres.Assim sendo um ensinamento gentil que recebeu desde pequeno.

Eles foram caminhando em meio à pesada chuva que molhava impiedosamente os seus corpos e as sacolas de compras.

-À propósito...vejo que também fez compras,estou certa?-yuuko notou que ele além das sacolas dela,carregava também uma diferente.

-Sim,eu saí do shopping onde comprei uns livros de filosofia.Eu gosto muito de ler nas minhas horas de folga.Passo muito tempo no templo ajudando minha família.Ainda mais agora que estão todos viajando,e estou sozinho tendo que arrumar tudo.

-Entendo...Então você está organizando a biblioteca do seu avô?Ele deixou um bem extremamente valioso em suas mãos!!

-Sim,este é o legado material mais importante que meu avô me deixou!!E estou cuidando dos livros dele que são meus agora...

-Você é muito responsável,Doumeki!!Eu queria que muitas pessoas tivessem essa dedicação que você tem,mas nem todas são assim...

Ele sorriu um pouco deixando seu rosto corado com as palavras gentis de Yuuko sobre ele.

-Já chegamos...é aqui!!Venha,Yuuko,vamos entrar por este caminho,pois a biblioteca está pertinho daqui e quero te mostrar umas coisas.Mas antes devemos nos secar em casa.

Doumeki abriu a porta da sua casa e a conduziu até o seu quarto,onde ele deixou as compras de Yuuko e as dele no chão.

-Fique à vontade,Yuuko.Vou pegar uma camisa e uma toalha seca pra você.

-Obrigada,Doumeki!!

Ele deu à ela uma camisa branca e foi ao banheiro pegar uma toalha.

Yuuko viu que a camisa de Doumeki era larga e grande o suficiente que poderia passar por um vestido.

Em seguida,ela despiu o vestido branco e vinho que usava,e pôs a camisa branca que Doumeki lhe emprestou.

-Ai...é muito macia...mas a minha calcinha ainda está molhada e isso me incomoda...-Ela tirou a calcinha cor de rosa e a estendeu num cabide junto com o vestido que ela deixou lá pendurado.

Neste momento,Doumeki entra no quarto com uma toalha de banho amarela.

-Pegue,Yuuko,seque os seus cabelos com ela.-Ele ficou um pouco sem graça,quando viu a calcinha de Yuuko no cabide,deixando seu rosto corado.

-Obrigada,Doumeki...-Ela deu um luminoso sorriso pra ele enquanto secava os cabelos.-Mokona!!Cadê você??

Mokona saiu preguiçosamente da bolsa de Yuuko e pulou em cima do ombro de Yuuko.

Doumeki foi até o armário e pegou uma bermuda grande, laranja e verde.

-Eu vou sair para que possa se trocar...-Disse Yuuko ao perceber que Doumeki estava tirando a camisa molhada.

-Não tem problema,é só você se virar de costas que está muito bom...

-Então...tudo bem...-Ela cruzou os braços e se virou de costas.

Doumeki então tirou as calças e a cueca,e depois vestiu a bermuda.

-Agora pode olhar...

Yuuko olhou pra Doumeki e ficou encantada por ver que ele ficava tão bem com aquela bermuda...tão lindo...

-Eu tenho comigo uns doces e um bom sakê aqui comigo.Podemos comê-los depois.-Ela pegou a sacola onde estão os doces e o sakê e doois copos de sakê e guardou tudo numa mesma sacola.

-Venha Yuuko,comigo para a biblioteca,tem coisas lá que quero te mostrar!!

-Então levarei os doces para fazermos um lanche por lá...se não se importa...

-Tudo bem,pra mim é um grande prazer te acompanhar num lanche.Espere que eu tenho um pote de cerejas pra levarmos pra lá.

Doumeki pegou as cerejas na cozinha e foi em seguida acompanhado de Yuuko até a biblioteca.

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...


	2. Declaração de Amor

Parte 2:Declaração de Amor

Yuuko e Doumeki entraram na biblioteca e foram arranjar um cantinho mais para o fundo,longe do vento e do barulho.

Doumeki tratou logo de fechar a porta e ajudou Yuuko com a sacola onde estavam guardados os doces e o sakê.

A chuva lá fora está muito forte e densa,tamborilando no telhado,num barulhinho meio enjoadinho...

O vidro da janela logo ficou embaçado,tamanha era a força do vento que arrastava as pesadas gotas da precipitação.

A biblioteca é razoavelmente ampla e espaçosa,porém bastante aconchegante e quentinha.

O chão é de tatame bem macio e impermeável.

As paredes firmes,onde há nas extremidades duas estantes,carregadas de livros;catalogados e etiquetados

De forma ordenada.Arrumados por uma pessoa responsável e deverasmente ordeira.

No teto,uma lamparina pendia.Era bem simples e com uma abertura embaixo,que permitia que uma mariposa voasse em círculos sossegadamente.

Uma mesa de tamanho médio e bem simples está encostada,num canto,ao lado da prateleira.Em cima dela alguns poucos livros.

Doumeki pôs as sacolas de Yuuko em cima dela,e depois foi mais para a frente e se sentou no chão,convidando com um gesto Yuuko para no chão também se sentar.

O frio vento úmido tratou de deixar os cabelos e a camisa que ela vestia,ligeiramente molhados.

Ele ficou também um pouquinho só com os cabelos molhados e o tórax também.

-Muito obrigada por me receber aqui!!Vejo que têm muitos livros interesantes e sei que é você quem cuida deles,não estou certa?

-Sim.Sou eu mesmo que arrumo e cuido o pode ver,ainda nem terminei...Na mesa ali,há os que não consegui terminar de guardar nas estantes.É um trabalho demorado que leva tempo.Fora que dentro de casa há mais alguns que ainda não trouxe aqui.Fique à vontade...sim?

-É claro...-Ela sorriu e ficou com rosto um pouco corado. –Você ama muito tudo isso,não é?Os livros...

-Sim,sim,claro!!Os livros são minha vida e eu herdei tudo de meu avô...o gosto por eles e também por magia!!-Doumeki se sentiu orgulhoso ao lembrar de seu avô.

-Sei que é uma boa pessoa,Doumeki e gosta de tudo o que faz...e faz tudo com muita dedicação.E é isso que aprecio em você,no seu caráter...

-Obrigado,Yuuko...estou um pouco meio sem jeito...-Ele se sentiu um pouco envergonhado,ao ouvir um elogio vindo dela;da mulher que ele ama secretamente.

-Eu trouxe comigo uns doces e um sakê que comprei.-Ela se levantou e pegou as sacolas,em seguida sentou-se no chão.-Pois infelizmente,Watanuki não pôde fazer os doces que eu tanto gosto...-Disse com uma expressão decepcionada.

-Mas por que?

-Porque eu o enviei em uma missão para uma cliente. –Disse enquanto retirava da sacola os doces,o sakê e os copinhos para a bebida.-Ele foi querendo ir com Himawari,mas ela não pode ir,porque tem trabalho da escola.Você precisava ver a carinha dele de triste...huhuhu!!

-Mas será que ele consegue dar conta de tudo sozinho?-Disse enquanto ajudava Yuuko com os doces e a bebida.

Mokona pulou do ombro de Yuuko e se sentou perto dos doces,esperando por Yuuko para servi-lo.

-Ele pode ser um paspalhão,mas nesse serviço ele pode dar conta,sim!!Mas o que vou sentir falta mesmo,são dos doces dele,coisa que ele faz melhor do que certas coisas,como falar bobagens,sobre você...-Ela entregou um copinho de sakê pra ele e o serviu.

Doumeki ficou corado com tais comentários.Ele sorveu um gole da bebida,enquanto observava Yuuko.

-Watanuki é bobão!!BOBÃO!!BOBÃO!!BOBÃO!!Mokona também quer doces e sakê!!Me dá?-Disse enquanto rodopiava ao redor deles.

-Claro que sim,Mokona!!Aqui está o seu.-Disse Yuuko,enquanto servia sakê no copinho de Mokona.

Mokona também pegou um docinho e o comeu,e depois foi para um cantinho isolado beber mais sakê.

Yuuko finalmente echeu seu copinho,pegou um doce e o ofereceu pra Doumeki.

-Coma!Pode não ser do Watanuki,mas está gostoso!!Pois eu costumo também comprar dele quando Watanuki não pode fazer.-Ela o olhou com um sorriso cheio de alegria.

Doumeki comeu e achou muito saboroso,devolvendo o sorriso para ela.

-Vamos fazer um brinde?-Disse Yuuko com um olhar lânguido.

-Sim...seria muito bom!!

-E se nós brindarmos à esse momento tão maravilhoso?Sem Watanuki para dizer besteiras...estou me sentindo tão feliz!!Você também?-Ela se sentia muito bem com a presença dele ao seu lado,pois nutre por ele um grande afeto.

-Claro!!Estou contente de estar aqui contigo!!-Ele mal acreditou no que ele disse pra ela!!

E Doumeki se sentiu muito radiante por dentro,ainda mais com ela.Mas sempre guardou bem fundo seus sentimentos, com medo da reação dela.

-Mokona também quer brindar!!Huhuhu!!Mokona gosta de sakê!!-Ele entornou mais sakê no seu copinho.

Então eles juntaram seus copos e brindaram em coro:

-SAÚDE!!

Todos beberam muito do sakê e também comeram dos doces.

Mokona foi entornando mais e mais sakê...até pegar no sono de tão embriagado que ficou...

Yuuko cutucou ele para ver se reagia,mas assim mesmo ele não respondia.Parecia estar duro como uma pedra de tão profundo que seu sono está.

-É...Mokona caiu mesmo...huhuhu!!Ele é fraquinho pela bebida...-Disse Yuuko com o rosto corado pelo sakê.Ela achou tão engraçado o jeito que Mokona ficou que sorriu.

Doumeki observava atentamente Yuuko...sua expressão,seu olhar...seus gestos...E sorriu admirando-a mais e mais...

Ela se ajeitou de modo bem lânguido,e se largou descontraidamente,sentando-se segurando pelas pernas.

Doumeki ficou um pouco corado por acidentalmente ver certas partes do corpo dela.Então,Yuuko percebeu e tratou de se recompor.

Ela também ficou fitando-o demoradamente...e viu que ele é um homem bonito e interessante...

Yuuko sempre sentiu dentro de si um sentimento muito forte por Doumeki;depois de uns tempos...Pois começou a perceber que gostava mais e mais dele e se sentia muito apaixonada.E com o seu olhar deixava mais evidente agora para ele que estava muito atraída e o desejava,pois um brilho se torna nítido nos seus escuros olhos sensuais.

Ele viu o quanto ela estava irradiando charme,beleza,amor e paixão...

Para Doumeki,se o amor pudesse ter uma descrição agora,seria Yuuko...o amor se chamaria à partir desse momento de Yuuko!!Yuuko,seu nome é amor!!

A bebida lhe dava mais ânimo para arrancar dele a coragem necessária de se declarar para a sua amada secreta...

Ele a encarou nos olhos...ela estava muito linda,com aqueles negros cabelos soltos que a emolduravam...

...a camisa branca,grande para ela,deixava cair nos seu ombros,e por estar um pouco desabotoada,revelava um pouco dos seus seios escondidos.

Suas pernas lindas estavam juntas e alinhadas...

Yuuko admirava também o tórax lindo de Doumeki.E como ele é lindo assim sem camisa,e com aquela bermuda que marcava tão bem o contorno de seu corpo,deixando-o sensual.

Doumeki olhou para Yuuko com muita coragem e amor no seu olhar...e desejou naquele momento ter forças para dizer-lhe o que sente por ela.Tem que ser agora ou nunca!!Pensava consigo mesmo.

-Tenho algo para te dizer,que está guardado dentro de mim há muito tempo...

-Diga,Doumeki!!-Ela sorriu para ele,pois sua intuição acredita que ele queira se declarar para ela.

-Eu a amo...e tem tempo que sinto isso no meu coração!!Eu te amo Yuuko!!

Ela ficou muito admirada com a coragem dele,pois Doumeki sempre foi uma pessoa um pouco reservada e tímida.E se ele tinha alguns sentimentos...provavelmente ele os guardava bem fundo para si.Mais por medo ou talvez por vergonha...

E a bebida deu a ele as ferramentas necessárias para por em prática a sua decisão de se declarar agora para a sua querida e amada Yuuko.

Ela ficou bem corada com as palavras dele,pois também sente o mesmo em relação à ele.Ela também o ama...e muito!!

Yuuko já teve antes outros amores no passado,mas nunca poderia imaginar que pudesse se apaixonar novamente por uma outra pessoa,ainda mais pelo colega de classe de Watanuki!!

Ela sente que Doumeki é um homem já...adulto,maduro o suficiente para encarar uma relação séria com uma mulher como ela.Pois sempre é responsável e de boa índole.

-Sim...já faz tempo também que eu sinto o mesmo por você,Doumeki!Só não falei antes porque não tinha certeza ainda de que você gosta de mim...Agora hoje você me deu essa certeza!!Eu também te amo,Doumeki!!

Ele ficou com as faces rosadas ao ouvir tais comentários vindos dela e se sentiu com uma febril e contagiante alegria dentro de seu coração.Porém sua expressão é de ternura e paixão...

Doumeki se aproximou de Yuuko,passou suas mãos sobre as pernas dela,subindo até desaparecer entre a bainha da camisa. Carícias e toques suaves,deixavam Yuuko inebriada pela sensação de prazer...

Ela fechou os olhos e inclinou um pouco o rosto.Ele tirou suas mãos das pernas dela e segurou-a pelos ombros,fechou também seus olhos e beijou delicadamente os lábios dela.

Então ele se afastou um pouco dela.Ambos abriram os olhos e se encararam por um pouquíssimo de tempo...

Ele a envolveu em seu braços e ela o abraçou fortemente em suas costas...

Beijaram-se novamente na boca...um beijo longo,profundo e quente!!

Beijaram-se mais e mais e mais ainda!!Os beijos se intensificaram,tornando-se sensuais...

Seus corpos estavam unidos num abraço apertado entre beijos de amor...

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...


	3. Chamas da Paixão

Parte 3:Chamas da Paixão

...E eles continuaram se beijando ardentemente,enquanto Doumeki delicadamente desabotoava a camisa que Yuuko está usando.

Pouco a pouco,suas belas formas vão sendo reveladas...

Sua pele pálida,seus lindos e fartos seios,seus quadris curvilíneos...

Yuuko por sua vez,foi deslizando suas mãos pelas costas dele,até alcançar a bermuda,onde devagarinho vai abaixando-a.

Então,os dois apaixonados dão uma breve pausa em seus beijos,se afastando um pouco um do outro,para se desvencilharem melhor de suas vestes.

Yuuko,finalmente consegue tirar totalmente sua camisa e a joga em cima de Mokona,que continha dormindo feito uma pedra.

Por sua vez,Doumeki,se desfaz de sua bermuda,jogando-a no mesmo lugar que Yuuko arremessou.

Eles se entreolharam,um admirando o outro;e com um olhar apaixonado,voltaram a se beijar...

Doumeki segurando as faces rubras de Yuuko,a reclinava bem devagar,e acariciando seus negros cabelos,a deslizava,deitando-a no tatame.

Por uns momentos,Doumeki fitou a beleza de sua amada...sua linda nudez...

Sua pele branca como leite e macia como seda,iam sendo acarinhadas lentamente pelas mãos e dedos dele.

Num toque suave,vai sentindo em suas mãos os fartos e generosos seios de Yuuko,descendo com as suas mãos pelo ventre,umbigo e quadris dela,até chegar nas coxas,alcançando a parte interna delas...

Yuuko sentiu-se inebriada naquele momento...uma sensação que a fazia mergulhar num intenso e profundo abismo de amor...

Doumeki percebeu que Yuuko está bem receptiva ao seu toque e o desejo se acende como chamas num caminho escuro...

Yuuko o abraça fortemente,acarinhando as costas dele,esfregando com muita intensidade,e deslizando suas mãos,das costas até as nádegas dele,e subindo em seguida.

Movimentos tão intensos que deixava ardendo seu corpo de paixão,sentindo que está na hora para unir-se à ela...

De imediato,como numa fusão mágica,seus corpos se tornaram um só...unidos numa tórrida fornalha de amor e desejo...

O som da chuva tamborilando no telhado se mescla ao de gemidos,gritos e arfadas de prazer...

Corpos muito unidos e firmes num rápido,intenso e frenético ritual de amor...

O pulsante momento de amor e paixão dos dois amantes,na calada da noite chuvosa,em nada fazia despertar Mokona!!

Quando finalmente terminaram de se amar,seus corpos estavam cheios de suor...

Gotículas escorriam dos cabelos de Doumeki e da franjinha de Yuuko.Rostos suados...corpos suados...Os odores de seus corpos se misturaram,tornando-se um único aroma:Aroma de amor...

Eles se olharam...suspiram,cansados;e sorrindo mutualmente,deitaram de lado,mas um de frente para o outro.

Doumeki acariciou o ombro e os braços de sua amada,enquanto a olhava com satisfação e afeto...

Pois sentiu que Yuuko é maravilhosa e especial!E assim,mesmo percebendo que ela é uma mulher experiente nas coisas do amor,pra Doumeki é como se fosse uma donzela na sua primeira vez...De tão doce e carinhosa que ela se demonstrou pra ele!!

De todas as mulheres com quem se deitou,foi com Yuuko que ele sentiu algo muito incrível e deslumbrante!!Esse sentimento que se tornou diferente nas demais vezes que fez amor com outras moças...é o amor!!

O sexo pode ser sensacional e fogoso,como das outras ocasiões...mas sem um amor;uma doce e linda paixão,se torna um fogo efêmero da última brasa de uma fogueira numa noite fria de inverno.Pensava assim,Doumeki...

Doumeki agora sente dentro de seu coração que ama verdadeiramente esta mulher!!

Ela passava delicadamente a mão por sobre o rosto molhado de Doumeki e afagava seus cabelos enquanto o fitava com doçura no olhar...

Yuuko também sente por Doumeki um doce e tenro afeto.

Embora tenha tido outros amantes em seu passado,e com eles tenha tido um relacionamento amoroso bem intenso,como o foi com Clow,por exemplo;isso é coisa do passado que aprendeu a superar após tantos anos de solidão.Clow está morto e a vida tem que continuar...

Yuuko como mulher não está morta;pois ainda sente desejos em seu corpo e em seu coração...

E ela ainda assim pensava que não sentiria mais nada por algum outro homem depois de Clow...

...Ledo engano!!

A vida nos prega peças,pensava...

E quando menos esperava,se sentiu apaixonada por Doumeki.Logo por ele!!Que incrível!!Tão jovem,forte,másculo e viril...

O sexo que fez com ele difere e muito das outras vezes que foi pra cama com outros homens depois de Clow...

Mesmo sendo muito fogoso e prazeiroso,não era a mesma coisa,pois faltava um "algo mais"...

Encontros com homens que ela pensava que seriam diferentes...mas que decepção!!

Doumeki é tudo!!Pois dominou seu coração,se enraizando nas entranhas de sua alma...

Sentindo se assim completamente apaixonada por ele!!

Ah...o amor...O amor é TUDO!!

Movemos céus e terras por ele...e alcançamos das profundezas do mar,até o espaço infinito das estrelas!!

-Eu te amo,Yuuko...há muito tempo...e agora me sinto feliz como uma criança em seus braços!!

-Também te amo,Doumeki!!Você é mais maduro,mais adulto e mais homem que muitos por aí...com você,descobri a alegria que estava há muito esquecida!!

Eles sorriram um para o outro,se beijaram e então adormeceram abraçadinhos ali,como dois amantes apaixonados que encontraram a felicidade que vivia oculta em suas vidas...

E a chuva caía...caía...e ía aos pouquinhos ficando cada vez mais e mais leve e suave...

Leve e suave como o coração daqueles que se querem bem...

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...


	4. Confissões de um Cupido Diferente

Parte 4: Confissões de um Cupido Diferente

Estava amanhecendo,quando a chuva parou...

As pesadas nuvens de chuva se dissiparam,fazendo surgir um céu azul e limpo,com um majestoso e radiante Sol a iluminar gradativamente o telhado,a fachada e as janelas da biblioteca,onde estão adormecendo dois amantes apaixonados e um Mokona negro,ocultado pelas roupas daqueles dois.

O tempo começou a ficar agradavelmente mais quente dentro da confortável e aconchegante biblioteca,graças ao calorzinho do Sol da manhã.

Yuuko e Doumeki despertam do doce sono que tiveram juntos e abraçadinhos...

-Ah...Doumeki,que bom ver te aqui comigo!!-Yuuko sorriu e acariciou os cabelos dele.

-Acordar ao seu lado me deixa muito feliz!!-Ele acariciou o ombros dela delicadadamente.

Doumeki deita-se de barriga pra cima,enquanto Yuuko fica de lado,observando o lindo corpo de seu amado.Ela desliza suavemente os dedos pelo tórax belo dele e em seguida o beija no pescoço,peito e na boca,rapidamente.

-Você é muito bonito...que lindo homem é você!!-Disse passando suas mãos pelo tórax enquanto fita com seus olhos escuros e sensuais,o relevo do corpo de seu amado.-Aliás...tudo em você eu gosto...e eu adorei demais a noite passada!!

-Hum...vejo que eu a deixei satisfeita!!-Ele a segurou pelos braços quando ela ficou em cima dele,e a encarou.

-Você é muito bom mesmo,ótimo amante...mas você é mais do que isso!!-Ela o beijou na boca e depois no pescoço.

Os negros cabelos de Yuuko caíam em cima do corpo de Doumeki,cobrindo seu tórax.Ele então passa suas mãos pelos cabelos macios como seda de sua amada,da cabeça,até as pontas,alcançando as costas dela,onde faz mais carícias enquanto olhava com paixão para seus escuros olhos misteriosos e fascinantes.

Yuuko foi deslizando mais e mais para baixo,beijando e chupando o corpo de seu amante...Deixando-o motivado e excitado.

Logo,de súbito,ele a vira no tatame,invertendo as posições.

Agora ele que está em cima dela.Então,Doumeki aprecia a beleza da nudez do corpo de sua amada...

-Eu te quero muito!!Você é linda...e eu te amo!!

Ele passa suas mãos do rosto,para o pescoço,ombros...

E brinca com os seios dela...apalpando-os...com as mãos e deslizando com os dedos...

-Ai...isso faz cócegas!! - Ri Yuuko quando é tocada daquele jeito.

-Tudo,bem...então,vou te beijar!!-Ele sorriu tranqüilamente.

Doumeki então a beija na boca,vai descendo com os beijos pelo rosto,pescoço,ombros...

...Até chegar nos seios fartos e volumosos de Yuuko,onde os beija suavemente,em cada parte deles...

...E depois os chupa com volúpia,deixando Yuuko inebriada com a sensação...

E logo ele vai descendo pelo ventre dela,beijando-o,chupando...e beijando...

Pelas pernas,quadris...

Ele vai beijando e chupando cada parte de seu corpo,dando a ela sensações extasiantes de prazer...

-Está bom assim?Está gostando,Yuuko?

-Sim,Doumeki!Me ame agora!!

Então ele percebeu que ela está bastante receptiva ao seu toque e que seu corpo pedia por isso...

Após as mais diversas formas de carícias e toques no lindo e macio corpo de Yuuko,Doumeki entrou nos domínios de sua amada...

Ele a tomou para si naquele momento...fez amor com ela...

Yuuko o abraçou com bastante força,fazendo carícias em suas costas,e ele a segurava pelos ombros...

Ela com suas pernas o envolveu nas costas,para ficarem mais juntos e próximos.

Doumeki arfava cada vez mais entre os gemidos de Yuuko...

Se amaram por um tempo,até terminarem,um pouco cansados.

Depois ficaram descansando sentados no tatame,conversando um pouco..

-Obrigada...Doumeki!!-Ela estava visivelmente corada e com o corpo quente ainda.

-Fazer com você,é mais gratificante porque eu a amo!!-Doumeki sentado ficou procurando pelas vestes de ambos,olhando pelos cantos do recinto.

-Onde está Mokona?Será que ele acordou com o barulho?

-Ah...está ali,Yuuko,naquele cantinho dormindo ainda... – Ele viu as roupas deles subindo e descendo e viu também embaixo delas a orelha da criatura.

Então Doumeki se levantou,e cuidadosamente removeu as peças de roupa que estavam em cima de Mokona.

Entregou a camisa para Yuuko e vestiu a bermuda.

-Vamos nos vestir rápido,antes que mais alguém nos veja aqui!!Está com fome?

-É mesmo!!Nem quero imaginar se o Watanuki nos encontrar aqui!!-Disse enquanto vestia a camisa.-Sim..estou faminta...

Yuuko se levanta e viu que Mokona ainda está dormindo e pega as suas sacolas, onde também aproveita,pegando a criaturinha e o carrega em seu ombro,mesmo adormecido.

Então,foram até a cozinha da casa,onde fizeram um rápido sanduíche de queijo com chá verde e algumas frutas e biscoitos.

-Não é um café da manhã preparado pelo Watanuki...mas serve como um quebra-galho,né?-Ela fitou os olhos vermelhos de Doumeki languidamente,de um jeito charmoso e sensual.

-Sim...ele reclama muito quando sou eu que como os seus quitutes...-Disse enquanto mordiscava um biscoito.

-Ele fica querendo dizer feito um bobo que são para Himawari...Ah...o Watanuki é tão bobinho...-Yuuko tomou um gole de chá e viu que Mokona estava super animado.

-Watanuki é bocó!!Bocó!!-Disse Mokona enquanto comia mais biscoitinhos.

Enquanto isso,em uns quarteirões de distância,Watanuki que voltava de sua missão,encontra no caminho a Fada da Chuva.

-Você,por aqui?!Estou indo ver Yuuko,e você?-Disse Watanuki cansado de tanto andar.

-EU...fui fazer um favorzinho pra Yuuko,e a ingrata nem pra me agradecer!!

-É sério?!E o que seria?!-Watanuki estava chegando na casa de Yuuko,onde encontrou na porta Maru e Moru.-Entre,por favor!!

A Fada da Chuva fez uma cara de muxoxo,e entrou assim mesmo.

-Watanuki chegou!!-Disseram em coro e gritando muito,Maru e Moro,enquanto o abraçavam,quase o derrubando no chão.

-Ai...!!Ai...vão com mais calma,meninas!!Assim vocês me jogam no chão!!-Ele ficou um pouco corado e depois que se desvencilhou dos abraços delas,ajeitou seus óculos que quase iam caindo do seu rosto.-Onde está Yuuko?

-Yuuko saiu!!-Disse saltitando de alegria Moro.

-Yuuko foi ao Shopping e não voltou!!-Disse sorrindo e gritando Maru.

-Hum...quando foi isso,meninas?-Disse Watanuki enquanto se dirigia até a cozinha.-Venha comigo,Fada!!Aceitaria tomar uma xícara de chá?Quero que me conte melhor o que ia me dizer...

-Muito bem...eu aceito mesmo!!-Ela fez uma carinha de zangadinha e cruzou os braços,como se não tivesse outra escolha.

-Foi ontem ao final da tarde!-Disse Maru.

-Foi sim,Foi sim!!-Disse Moro.

-Obrigado,meninas!-Disse Watanuki sorrindo.

Maru puxava o guarda-chuva da Fada,com uma carinha sapeca.De tanto insistir...a Fada da Chuva não viu outra alternativa a não ser deixar que ela o pegue.

-Pode guardá-lo pra mim,mas tome muito cuidado,pois é meu tesouro inestimável!!-Ela olhou pra menina com uma expressão rude e seca.Pois tinha um pouco de ciúmes do seu guarrda-chuvas.

Logo,assim que foram até a cozinha,Watanuki prepara o chá e algumas panquecas de mel e frutas,enquanto a Fada da chuva e as meninas ficavam sentadas nas cadeiras da mesa da cozinha,aguardando o chá.

Maru e Moro gostam muito dos quitutes de Watanuki e estavam por demais ansiosas para deles saborearem.

E a Fada...estava com uma expressão fria e ficava quieta,apenas se afastando um pouco das crianças indóceis.

-PANQUECAS!!WATANUKI VAI FAZER PANQUECAS!! QUEREMOS PANQUECAS DOCES!!QUEREMOS,QUEREMOS!!-Gritavam as meninas em coro.A Fada da chuva tampava os ouvidos com cara irritada.

-CALMA AÍ VOCÊS DUAS!!TENHAM MAIS PACIÊNCIA QUE LOGO ELAS VÃO FICAR PRONTAS!!-Disse gritando Watanuki,e mais uma vez a Fada tampava os ouvidos.

-PAREM VOCÊS DE GRITAR!!ESTÃO ME IRRITANDO!!-Disse a Fada da Chuva bastante mal humorada e zangada com a gritaria deles.

Então,todos olharam para ela de olhos arregalados e perceberam que ela não estava satisfeita com aquela bagunça.

-Desculpe-nos...acho que me excedi um pouquinho...e vocês,meninas?-Disse Watanuki um pouco constrangido, enquanto terminava de fazer as panquecas e as servia na mesa.

-Maru vai ficar quetinha!!

-Moro também!!

-Ah...melhor assim...suspirou a Fada da Chuva.

Logo,Watanuki se sentou na mesa e serviu primeiro para a Fada da Chuva e depois para as ansiosas e esfomeadas meninas.E por último,ele mesmo se serviu.

A mesa estava repleta de deliciosos quitutes preparados com esmero pelo jovem e habilidoso Watanuki:

Na mesa tinham doces dos mais diversos,como pudins de leite e de coco,tortas de cereja,bolo de frutas,pão com erva-doce,geléia de amoras e de ameixas,torradas,biscoitinhos de chocolate e de nata,figos em calda,sucos de uva,de melancia,leite;além de aromatizados chás preto, verde e de menta.

Melhor ainda,com as maravilhosas panquecas doces dele!!Feitas com uma saborosa calda de mel de abelhas!!

Todos começaram a se fartar das delícias culinárias de Watanuki...

Até mesmo a ranzinza Fada da Chuva,que se surpreendeu com o nível de tão maravilhosas iguarias!!

Assim que Maru e Moro terminaram,elas se retiraram da mesa,cada uma carregando junto com elas um punhado de biscoitinhos de chocolate.

-Temos que fazer umas coisas pra quando Yuuko chegar!!-Disse Maru comendo os biscoitos.

-Temos,sim,porque ainda não estão prontas e ela vai querer precisar!! –Disse Moro com a boca cheia de biscoitinhos.

Quando as meninas saíram da cozinha,Watanuki olhou para a Fada da Chuva bastante intrigado.

-Conte-me,Fada da Chuva,o que tanto queria me dizer sobre a Yuuko!!-Disse um preocupado Watanuki.

-A Wuuko gosta secretamente do Doumeki...-Ela tomou um gole de chá verde.-Ela uma vez disse isso quando tomava banho na pscina...estava toda com cara de apaixonada...E ficava dizendo que desejava poder ter a chance de dizer isso um dia.

-A YUUKO??-Disse Watanuki muito surpreso.

-Shiii,fale mais baixo pra elas não ouvirem!!-Disse a Fada da Chuva com o dedo indicador na boca,e com expressão séria.

-Desculpe...Fada da Chuva...-Watanuki ficou com vergonha do que fez. –Mas e aí...conte-me o resto!

-Sim...têm mais coisas:O Doumeki também gosta secretamente dela.Eu percebi isso há uns dias...Ele fica todo encantado quando a vê e sempre se demostra bastante solícito pra ela.Mas não é só isso!!

-Hahaha,o Doumeki...quem diria!!-Riu Watanuki com maneira bem maliciosa.

-E tem mais!!Ele mesmo tem uma foto dela que vocês tiraram juntos num passeio nas estações termais há uns meses.

-Sim,eu me lembro disso!!O Doumeki vivia me atrapalhando com a Himawari e o Mokona ria de mim o tempo todo depois que caí de cara dentro da água!!-Watanuki fez uma carra emburrada ao se recordar desse incidente.

-Ele marcou com uma caneta fosforescente a figura dela,e somente a dela!!E ficava dizendo pelos cantos enquanto varria o quintal da casa dele:"Yuuko,eu te amo...mas não consigo te alcançar!!Eu desejo isso do meu coração!!"

Watanuki serviu mais chá na xícara da Fada da Chuva que num gesto pediu mais pra ele.

-Então eu fiz um "favorzinho" para os dois:Aproveitei que ambos estavam bem próximos.Ela estava no shopping que fica perto da casa dele,e ele também.Então...fiz com que chovesse muito para que eles pudessem se encontrar.Mas ela ficou reclamando da chuva que eu ouvi!!-Ela tomou mais um gole de chá.

-Nunca em meus sonhos poderia imaginar que eses dois pudessem estar apaixonados um pelo outro!!Isso é muito bom demais pra ser verdade!!Assim posso ter a Himawari só pra mim e a Yuuko pode finalmente largar do meu pé!!

Watanuki estava muito animado ante a possibilidade de Himawari poder estar totalmente livre pra ele.Sem o chato do Doumeki para atrapalhar suas investidas amorosas com ela,seu doce sonho de amor...

E ainda mais essa:Com a Yuuko "ocupada" namorando Doumeki,tudo poderá ficar bem mais fácil pra ele se ver livre da sensação de escravidão que às vezes sente quando Yuuko lhe pede para fazer alguma coisa.

-A Yuuko é uma ingrata!!Fiz aquela chuva toda só pra ajudá-la...e ela nem fica feliz com isso!!-Ela mordeu um biscoito de nata com voracidade.

-Você fez aquela chuva toda??-Aquilo foi um dilúvio!!

-Fiz sim,e foi de propósito!Este é um favor que eu estava fazendo para ela depois de muitas coisas que ela fez pra mim!!

-Então...se você me disse que ela foi ao shopping,e o shopping fica perto da casa de Doumeki,então é bem provável que ela esteja lá!!-Disse Watanuki depois de um gole de chá.

-Sim,é isso mesmo.-Ela limpou a boca com o guardanapo.Seu chá estava ótimo,e os biscoitos também,garoto!!Parabéns,você é bom cozinheiro,mas não vá se gabar disso!!-Disse com a expressão séria.

-Eh...Muito obrigado,Fada...-Ele ficou vermelho e um pouco encabulado com o elogio dela,mesmo sendo dito de uma maneira rude,um elogio vindo dela é importante!-Você poderia me acompanhar até a casa de Doumeki?

-Sim...pode ser...- Disse enquanto se levantava e tirava os farelos de biscoitos do vestido negro que usava.

-Ótimo,quero confirmar bem isso que me disse há pouco!!-Ele se levantou e saiu da cozinha deixando em cima da mesa o guardanapo que estava em seu colo.

Watanuki estava eufórico ante a possibilidade de que seus problemas poderiam ser eliminados se aqueles dois estivessem juntos e apaixonados."Oba!!Caminho livre com Himawari!!" Pensou com muita alegria e ânimo.

A Fada da Chuva pegou seu guarda-chuva com Moro,enquanto Watanuki pegava seu casaco.

Ele puxou a moça pelo braço que ficou um pouco contrariada com a groseria dele,de tocá-la daquele jeito,mas o pobre rapaz estava de fato tão afoito que nem se importava muito com isso.

-Vamos lá!!Meninas,cuidem de tudo até eu chegar e Yuuko também!!

-Sim,Watanuki!!- Disseram em coro Maru e Moro.

-Ai...está me machucando assim seu bobo!!-Disse uma aflita Fada da chuva.Parece que ele nem prestou atenção no que ela dizia enquanto era arrastada por ele.

E os dois saíram em disparada até a casa de Doumeki...

...E o que esperam encontrar?Será mesmo que Yuuko está mesmo lá com Doumeki?

Será que o que disse a Fada da Chuva se concretizou?

...E os problemas de Watanuki?Terão um fim?Ele poderá ter exclusividade com a Himawari,seu docinho?

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...


	5. Amor à Vista!

Parte 5: Amor à Vista!!

Enquanto Watanuki e a Fada da Chuva saíram da casa da feiticeira após o desjejum,deixaram tudo aos cuidados de Maru e Moro e então foram logo em seguida para se encontrarem com Yuuko.

E na casa de Doumeki,nesse exato momento,Yuuko e Doumeki terminaram de tomar o café da manhã.

-Preciso ir para casa antes,tenho muitas coisas que devem ser resolvidas.Mas eu quero mesmo agora tomar um bom banho...-Disse Yuuko se sentindo mal de tanto calor.

-E se usasse o banheiro daqui?Tem uma excelente banheira e poderíamos tomar banho juntos.

-Ai...isso seria ótimo...quero ficar linda e perfumada!O calor daqui está me matando!-Disse Yuuko enquanto jogava o cabelo para trás.

-Banho!!Banho!!Mokona gosta de tomar banho!!-Disse Mokona enquanto saltitava na mesa euforicamente.-Mokona quer tomar banho com vocês!!

-Claro que pode sim,Mokona!!...Doumeki...?-Ela olhou pra ele,como olhar desejando saber dele a sua opinião.-Pode Mokona ir conosco?

-Bem...eu não vejo problema algum...Ele não irá atrapalhar...-Doumeki sorriu enquanto segurava a mão de Yuuko.

-Se o Watanuki fosse tomar banho,com certeza que ele se negaria a ter a presença de Mokona...HUHUHU!!-Riu Yuuko pondo a mão na boca e com um olhar faceiro.

-Watanuki é bobão!!BOBÃO!!BOBÃO!!Mokona está feliz!!Mokona vai tomar banho!!-A criatura dançou na mesa e rodopiou,pulando em seguida no ombro de Yuuko.

-Vamos,então...Yuuko?-Disse Doumeki estendendo a mão de sua amada,para que ela se levante.

-Sim...com você ao meu lado tudo fica bem melhor!!-Yuuko se levantou segurando a mão de Doumeki.

Então,os dois pombinhos com Mokona foram se refrescar num banho relaxante no ofurô de Doumeki.

O banheiro é muito bonito,pois possui um lindo revestimento de madeira avermelhada que combina perfeitamente com a banheira de ofurô. E mais algumas partes da parede,banheira,chuveiro e também uma pia de um belo mármore rosado.

Armários da mesma madeira guardam nas suas prateleiras toalhas e produtos de toucador.

Nele,também existem muitas pequenas portas e gavetas com pegadores dourados no formato de flores.

O piso é de de madeira na parte do deck,onde fica a banheira;e de cerâmica bege na outra extremidade oposta na direção da banheira.Um tapete cor de creme cobre o chão em frente ao ofurô.

-Assim está muito bom...realmente relaxante...-Suspirou Yuuko quando Doumeki esfregava suas costas com uma esponja.

-Acho que você gosta desses sais aromáticos também.-Disse Doumeki enquanto espalhava mais sais na banheira.

-Ah...sim eu gosto...eu amo essas coisas!!Acho excelente que conheça tão bem os meus gostos!!

-Eu sei disso porque eu guardo atentamente cada palavra sua nesse tempo todo...E eu a amo tanto!!

-Agora eu me sinto muito mais feliz ao seu lado,Doumeki!!-Yuuko se vira de frente para ele e o encara nos olhos.

Mokona brinca calmamente com os sais de banho e mergulha e salta na banheira,como numa brincadeira de trampolim.

Doumeki segura delicadamente os ombros de sua amada e a beija apaixonadamente em seus lábios...

Yuuko abraça Doumeki,acariciando seu tórax...

Entre bolhas de sabão e espumas abundantes que dançam na banheira,aromas de rosas envolvem o ambiente completamente,como uma doce mensagem de amor...

Para dois amantes apaixonados,um momento como esse é uma música em seus corações...

Eles brincam como crianças entre as espumas de sabão e riem juntos com uma alegria revitalizadora,entre beijinhos e carícias afetuosas...

-Ai...ai...Doumeki!!-Disse Yuuko rindo.-Agora temos q sair!!

-Mas está tão gostoso e divertido curtir você dentro desta banheira...-Ele sorriu e acaricou os cabelos molhados dela.-Então fica para uma outra vez...

-Mokona vê amor aí...Yuuko ama Doumeki e Doumeki ama Yuuko!!-Disse Mokona enquanto saía da banheira e se enxugava com uma toalha.

-Sim,Mokona,eu amo Doumeki e ele me ama...-Yuuko sorri olhando para seu amante com ternura no olhar.

-Mokona,você sabe ver bem as coisas e percebe muito bem o coração das pessoas,não é?-Disse Doumeki enquanto ajudava sua Yuuko a sair da banheira.-Pois eu a amo e e ela também.Por isso sinto que Mokona é especial,e pena que Watanuki não compreende Mokona e nem aceita a minha amizade direito...

-Sim..Mokona vê isso!!-A criaturinha se sacode todo,tirando a água restante de seu corpinho.

Assim que saíram do banheiro enrolados em toalhas,foram até o quarto de Doumeki se trocarem.

No outro lado da rua,Watanuki acompanhado da Fada da Chuva,conhecida como Ame-Warashi se encontram com Himawari que estava voltando de uma loja de perfumes.

-AIIII!!HIMAWARI-CHAN!!-Gritou de uma eufórica alegria,Watanuki ao ver a sua musa inspiradora.

-Oi,Watanuki,olá Fada da Chuva!!O que vocês dois estão fazendo correndo por aqui?-Disse Himawari com um singelo sorriso.

-Ah...eh...nós estávamos indo pra casa de Doumeki,onde Yuuko está.Ela precisa saber que terminei minha missão com a cliente.-Disse Watanuki enquanto ajeitava o óculos no seu rosto.

-Esse idiota veio me arrastando com toda falta de delicadeza!!Só porque eu contei pra ele onde Yuuko poderia estar.-Disse Ame-Warashi,a Fada da Chuva,enquanto se desvencilhava das mãos de Watanuki.Ela olhou pra Watanuki com uma cara de zangada e depois cruzou os braços.-PASPALHÃO!!

-EI...!!EU NÃO SOU UM PASPALHÃO!!Ah...Himawari...não ligue pra ela...-Disse um corado e aflito Watanuki para Ame-Warashi e depois para Himawari,gesticulando muito com as mãos.

-HUHUHU...ah...que gracinha vocês dois...-Himawari riu com a mão sobre a boca e a expressão doce,própria dela.-Eu posso ir com vocês?Eu acabei de sair da perfumaria e não há mais nada que eu possa fazer agora...

-AI...HIMAWARI-CHAN...!!Você pode tudo,tudo mesmo!!-Ele rodopiou e saltitou loucamente de tanta alegria.-Pode sim!!Seja bemvinda conosco!Posso carregar suas sacolas pra você?Devem estar bem pesadas para uma delicada dama!! -Ele estendeu as mãos à fim de pegar as sacolas,com os olhos brilhantes de felicidade.

-Ah...Muito obrigada,Watanuki...você é muito gentil...-Ela entregou as sacolas pra ele,dizendo com uma voz bem macia que o deixou totalmente derretido e corado de tanta emoção.

Watanuki,de fato,sempre demonstrou ter uma grande e apaixonante admiração pela Himawari.

Pois na sua idéia,ela é a perfeição em forma de menina.É tudo que sempre sonhou...

É maravilhosa,linda,especial,inigualável,magnífica,insuperável...

Uma deusa do amor em seus devaneios mais intensos e vibrantes de alegria!!

Para Watanuki,ela é só pra ele,ou seja:Ambos foram feitos um para o outro.

E nada,mas nada mesmo nesse mundo pode estragar a sua felicidade,que se chama Himawari!!E nem mesmo o intrometido do Doumeki;que na mente de Watanuki está querendo tirá-la dele!!Pois é o seu rival imaginário...e Só Watanuki o vê assim e enxerga tudo dessa maneira...

Logo,o estranho grupo seguiu adiante,rumo à casa de Doumeki.Quando quase estavam se aproximando da outra esquina onde mais umas passadas se encontra o destino final de todos...

...A Fada Virgem,Zashiki-Warashi se aproximou deles,toda esbaforida,quase sem fôlego e com ar de preocupação...

Ela vestia um quimono azul-pavão e usava flores rosadas em seus cabelos negros como a noite e compridos como longos fios de seda...

-Puf...puf...puf...ainda bem que a encontrei!!Onde você estava,Ame-Warashi?!Me deixou sozinha lá...-Ela ficou com uma carinha triste,mas ao perceber a presença de Watanuki,sua expressão se suavizou.-Ah...olá...Watanuki...eu não te vi...queira me desculpar!!-Disse a Fada Virgem com as faces ruborizadas.

Ela se sentiu um pouco constrangida pela sua indelicadeza ao não perceber que Watanuki estava bem perto da Fada da Chuva,a qual estava desesperadamente aflita procurando.

Zashiki-Warashi,conhecida como a Fada Virgem,tem uma grande admiração e respeito por ele,que sempre lhe foi gentil,amável e atencioso.E o mais importante:Salvou a sua vida em certa ocasião;e por isso mesmo,se sente extremamente grata.Além de ter por ele uma grande afeição.

Paralelamente a isso,Watanuki também nutre por ela um sentimento de grande carinho,ternura e simpatia.Pois também gosta da Fada Virgem e aprecia a sua doçura e delicadeza para com ele mesmo.

A Fada da Chuva olhou para Zashiki-Arashi e Watanuki e se sentiu um pouco enciumada,pois a menina estava dando muita atenção para Watanuki,o que a seu ver é um rapaz muito tolo.

-Zashiki-Warashi,eu estava muito ocupada fazendo uma gentileza para Yuuko e tive que me ausentar...Me desculpe se eu não pude ficar ao seu lado...-Ela ficou se sentindo um pouco constrangida enquanto ajeitava com as mãos o guarda-chuva dela.

-Tudo bem...Ame-Warashi...Posso ir com vocês?Para onde estão indo?-Disse a Fada Virgem com um doce sorriso.

Watanuki olhou para a Fada da Chuva,a Fada Virgem e a sua linda Himawari,querendo saber o que Ame-Warashi irá dizer...

-É...acho que não vejo problema algum...Zashiki-Warashi,eu e esses dois aí nós estávamos indo para a casa de Doumeki,onde a Yuuko está.Esse idiota aí está querendo saber onde a Yuuko está e ele veio me arrastando pelo caminho,onde encontramos essa moça também!!-Ela apontou com o dedo indicador para Watanuki e Himawari.E depois deu um discreto sorriso para a Fada Virgem.-Pode vir conosco sim!!

-EI??Eu não sou idiota!!Quem pensa que é para me chamar assim??-Disse um zangado Watanuki para a Fada da Chuva.

Ame-Warashi simplesmente fez um olhar ameaçador para o rapaz,que de imediato se encolheu todo de medo...

-Creio agora que nós podemos ir...-Disse friamente a Fada da Chuva.

-Obrigada...Ame-Warashi...-Disse a Fada Virgem com uma voz bem adocicada.-Ela logo se virou na direção de Watanuki e sussurou baixinho para só ele ouvir: -Não ligue muito para as coisas que ela costuma fazer e dizer...no fundo ela é uma boa pessoa...-E sorriu para ele,que logo se tranqüilizou.

E então,todos continuaram caminhando pela calçada daquela esquina,que desembacava no quarteirão,onde se encontra a casa de Doumeki.

Enquanto isso,na casa de Doumeki,mais precisamente no quarto dele,Yuuko e seu amado terminam de trocar de roupa,após se secarem.

Mokona se sacudiu todo e alegremente para tirar a água de seu pelo fino e curtinho.

-Mokona,tome mais cuidado ao se secar para não nos molhar!!-Disse Yuuko carinhosamente para a criaturinha,enquanto tentava fecher o zíper do vestido.-Doumeki...pode vir aqui me ajudar?

O bichinho se afastou um pouco e foi para outro canto se sacudir como se fosse um cãozinho depois do banho.

-Sim...eu já estou indo...-Doumeki terminou de vestir a camisa,mas não a abotou.Era a última peça que lhe faltava vestir.

-Mokona está sequinho e vai ficar bonito também!!Mokona se desculpa pelo susto que deu em vocês!-Ele tira de uma bolsa dentro da bolsa da Yuuko uma escova azul,com a qual penteia seus pelos macios e sedosos.

Doumeki se aproximou de Yuuko e a ajudou a fechar o zíper do seu vestido,deslizando suas mãos suaves pelas costas nuas dela.Aquele toque é para ela maravilhoso...o delicado contato das mãos quentes de seu amado deixa a feiticeira se sentindo mais tranqüila,segura e feliz.

-Obrigada,Doumeki...você é tão maravilhoso pra mim...-Yuuko deu um sorriso apaixonado para ele.-Gosto de suas mãos no meu corpo...me sinto mais viva!!E é tão reconfortante...

-Yuuko,eu amo a sua pele...amo seu cheiro...e seu gosto...um oásis de amor...

Assim que Doumeki terminou de fechar o vestido dela,afastou com as mãos as longas e negras mechas do cabelo de sua mulher mais amada,e beijou-a várias vezes no pescoço.

-Eu...te...amo...Yuuko...-Disse Doumeki sussurando no ouvido dela,entre os beijos.

-Ah...Doumeki...Meu Doumeki...-Ela fechou os olhos,saboreando a sensação causada pelos beijos dele.

Eles se viraram de frente,depois que Doumeki terminou de beijá-la no pescoço.

...Então seus olhos se encontraram,mostrando olhares apaixonados e serenos...

Yuuko viu o torso parcialmente nu de Doumeki escondido na camisa azul que ele ainda não abotou.

Ela passou suas mãos e seus dedos delicadamente por baixo da camisa,no tórax do seu homem amado.

Encarando-o nos olhos,e com o rosto corado e quente de amor...

E sorriu...com um sorriso mais lindo que já se viu...sorriso esse que deixou Doumeki feliz.

Então,ele passou sua mão com suavidade nas faces rosadas de Yuuko...fitou-a por uns segundos,com olhos cheios de amor...e a beijou...

...Um doce e caloroso beijo apaixonado...intenso como a cálida luz do Sol...

Doumeki segurou e acariciou os cabelos dela,deslizando com as mãos pelos lindos ombros de sua amada...

E sua doce Yuuko,o acariciava suas costas,por baixo da camisa desabotoada...

-Doumeki ama Yuuko!!Yuuko ama Doumeki!!Estão apaixonados!!Mokona está feliz!!-Mokona ficou saltitando de alegria por entre as mobílias do quarto.-A-PAI-XO-NA-DOS!!

Assim que Mokona começou a se manifestar,os dois amantes terminaram repentinamente de se beijarem,e o olharam,achando muito engraçadinho as palavras da criaturinha,ditas com tanta simplicidade e sincera alegria.

-Sim...Mokona!!Você tem toda razão!!-Disse Yuuko para Mokona,com um sorriso no olhar e o rosto ainda corado.

-Mokona é muito sábio!!Isso é o que é mais evidente nele pra mim!!Mokona sabe e conhece o coração das pessoas...você me disse isso uma vez,há muito tempo,Yuuko...lembra...?E eu comprovei na prática agora!!-Disse Doumeki,olhando para Mokona,e depois para sua amada.

-Sim,é verdade...Eu me lembro dessa nossa conversa...Mokona é muito especial,por isso também é meu companheirinho na minha casa...-Disse Yuuko enquanto ajeitava os seus cabelos.

-Mokona gosta de vocês dois!!-Disse Mokona assim que entrou na bolsa de Yuuko,intuindo que logo iriam embora dali.

-Nós sabemos disso...-Yuuko ficou um pouco pensativa e lembrou-se de que teria que ir para casa.

-O que foi,Yuuko? -Disse Doumeki segurando-a pelos ombros,ao perceber um olhar de preocupação nela.

-É que...eu também queria ficar mais um pouquinho contigo aqui...mas não posso!!Eu desejo ter uma oportunidade de desfrutarmos um do outro aqui também,neste quarto...nesta cama...-Ela se sentou na cama junto com Doumeki e acarriciou o lençol.

-Não se preocupe com isso,Yuuko!Nós iremos nos encontrar outra vez,aqui mesmo...Eu prometo!!E nos amaremos neste quarto...-Ele a olhou,sorrindo e então deu um rápido beijo nos lábios dela.-Agora temos que ir...Pegue as suas coisas que vou te acompanhar até a porta.

-Sim...é melhor mesmo...tenho muitas coisas para fazer!-Ela se levantou da cama,ajeitando o seu vestido.

Doumeki se levantou também,e após abotoar a sua camisa que ele havia se esquecido antes,ofereceu sua mão para ajudá-la,assim como um cavalheiro o faz com o seu braço para uma dama.

E pegou em seguida,a bolsa e as sacolas de Yuuko,carregando-as para ela.

Logo,foram caminhando,saindo do quarto,até a sala de visitas,onde se encontra a porta de saída da casa.

Chegando lá,bem na porta,Doumeki a abre e eles na soleira em pé,se olham mais uma vez um para o outro,num olhar que refletia o desejo de poderem se rever novamente.

-Tenho que me despedir de você...Muitas coisas me esperam na minha casa.Mas quero que saiba que eu te amo e MUITO!!

-Iremos nos encontrar quantas vezes mais você quiser!!Pode ser aqui na minha casa ou em outros lugares...Você é tudo que eu sempre sonhei!!-Ele com a mão desocupada,acaricia os cabelos negros e macios como seda de Yuuko.-Eu te quero muito!!

Doumeki olha para sua amada Yuuko e delicadamente segura-lhe o rosto e a beija na boca.Então,Doumeki relaxa e deixa cair graciosamente as sacolas de compras no chão,e abraça sua Yuuko.

Ela alcança as costas dele e em seguida sua cabeça,com as mãos em carícias delicadas.Deslizando suas mãos entre as costas e o pescoço.

Os beijos foram se intensificando,tornando-se ardentes e fogosos...

...E tão quentes e cheios da paixão que habitam naqueles corações...

...Corações estes que pulsam renovados de vida e amor...

...E os beijos daquela despedida foram se prolongando...prolongando...

...Até que...de repente...

Watanuki,a Fada da Chuva,Himawari e a Fada Virgem chegam na porta da casa de Doumeki e...

...o encontram aos beijos com Yuuko.

Logo,todos ficaram bastante perplexos com a cena,não acreditando no que seus olhos estão presenciando...

Mais surpresos ainda ficaram Doumeki e Yuuko,que não esperavam encontrar todo mundo ali,apreciando um momento tão particular e íntimo dos dois!

Mokona;de imediato,ao perceber que mais gente chegou,saltou pra fora da bolsa de Yuuko,onde estava escondido e ficou pulando e dizendo:-Yuuko ama muito Doumeki e Doumeki ama muito Yuuko!!-E depois pousou suavemente no ombro de sua mestra.

Ame-Warashi deu um discreto sorriso de satisfação e se sentiu vitoriosa ao ter visto os dois pombinhos apaixonados aos beijos.

-Hum...vejo que agora Yuuko deve estar se sentindo muito feliz e creio que deve estar bastante grata pela chuva que mandei...-Disse bem baixinho a Fada da Chuva,como se estivesse falando só para si.

-WAAAA!!QUE ISSO??Yuuko e Doumeki...Vocês dois??-Disse quase gritando um pasmo e ao mesmo tempo alegre Watanuki,e apontando o dedo indicador para os dois.-Mas isso é inacreditável!!

-Ah...mas que bonitinho...Isso é tão romântico!!-Suspirou de alegria Himawari,segurando as suas mãos.

A Fada Virgem ficou se sentindo um pouco vexada com aquela cena;logo,suas faces se tornaram tão ruborizadas que se assemelhavam a uma maçã bem madura.E então,ela pôs suas mãos na boca.

Watanuki começou a esbanjar um intenso e eufórico entusiasmo,e começou a saltitar com os olhos faiscando de uma vibrante emoção jamais experimentada por ele.

-HAHAHAHAHA!!Vitória!!Eu venci Doumeki!!Ele não vai mais me tirar a Himawari de mim!!E ninguém mais vai me amolar!!HUHUHUHU!!-Ele esmurou o ar com o punho fechado e levantado,como se fosse um campeão,pulando e vibrando de emoção.

Esta é a cena que se confirmou para ele:A certeza de que agora a Himawari é toda sua e...seu caminho com ela está livre e desimpedido,pois viu na sua frente que Doumeki estava beijando de modo muito apaixonado a feiticeira Yuuko,sua chefe.E portanto Doumeki agora não representa mais ameaças para seus planos de querer conquistar o coração da sua bela e doce Himawari.

E assim,Também,poderia se sentir mais livre das enfadonhas e constrangedoras obrigações que costuma ter com Yuuko.Pensando que como a feiticeira estaria mais interessada e com as atenções voltadas para Doumeki,poderia se esquecer de pegar no seu pé para mais alguns dos seus desvairados caprichos.

-É o que você pensa,Watanuki...à partir de agora você irá todas as vezes fazer muitos pratos e iguarias saborosas para Doumeki e eu!!-Disse Yuuko com um sorrisinho cheio de deboche e com a intuição mais afiada ao perceber claramente os sentimentos do rapaz.

-Isso...Também vou querer muito sukyaki,sushi,manju,yakissoba,panquecas de amoras,pudim de chocolate...-Disse Doumeki com uma fria calma no seu tom de voz,típica dele.

-E um saboroso e quente saquê...não é,Doumeki? - Disse Yuuko olhando de modo seusualmente felino para Doumeki e o abraçando na cintura.Watanuki vai fazer tudo isso pra gente quando estivermos mergulhados naquela piscina gostosa que tem na sua casa...

-EU NÃO VOU FAZER NADA ASSIM PRA VOCÊS,SEUS ABUSADOS!!-Disse Watanuki irado e gesticulando muito com as mãos,de desespero.

Yuuko fez um olhar gélido que o deixou intimidado o suficiente.

Watanuki se encolheu todo,como se fosse um cãozinho depois da reprienda de seu dono...

-Injustiça!!Isso não vale!!-Gritou Watanuki com as mãos sobre a cabeça.

Himawari riu um pouco disso tudo e achou que Watanuki está uma gracinha.

A Fada da Chuva fez cara de muxoxo e cruzou os braços.Pensando consigo mesma ela concluiu que Watanuki é um ser incorrigível e deverasmente boçal.Um idiota!!E só faz coisas estúpidas e ridículas!!

Zashiki-Warashi sentiu muita pena de Watanuki,pois em seu coração ela compreendia que o moço tinha boas intenções e não queria ser insultado dessa maneira.Ela gosta tanto de Watanuki que se tornou uma fã dele!!

Ame-Warashi se aproximou da Fada Virgem para fazer uns comentários sem que mais alguém pudesse as escutar.

-Acho que não preciso mais contar para Yuuko que eu mandei aquela chuva para ajudá-la.-Disse num sussurro a Fada da Chuva.

-Por que,Ame-Warashi?-Disse Zashiki-Warashi em tom de dúvida.

-Porque se eu contar para Yuuko,estragaria a surpresa,e além disso,agora eu percebo,que não preciso que ela conheça meu trabalho.Fico agora mais satisfeita em vê-la ao lado do seu amado Doumeki.Isto por si só já é a minha recompensa...

-Entendi...-Disse Zashiki-Warashi com um luminoso sorriso.

-Ame-Warashi,Zashiki-Warashi...o que tanto fazem aí cochichando?-Perguntou a bruxa Yuuko,com curiosidade.

-Ah...sim,nos desculpe...Nós estávamos querendo te procurar junto com esse palerma e essa jovem ai...-Disse a Fada da Chuva,enquanto ajeitava em suas mãos o guarda-chuva.

-EI?!EU NÃO SOU PALERMA??-Disse um histérico e irritado Watanuki.

Watanuki se aproximou da Fada da Chuva e tentou tirar satisfações em vão,pois a moça se esquivou de sua investida,esticando o guarda-chuva na frente dele.

-CALE A SUA BOCA!!Eu estou falando com a Yuuko,não com você!!-Ela abaixou o guarda-chuva,assim que ele parou de se manifestar. -Ele veio comigo também,porque queria saber onde estava pra te dizer alguma coisa!!Vai lá,garoto!!Diga pra Yuuko o que você quer contar...

Ame-Warashi empurrou Watanuki para a frente de Yuuko,e ele se sentiu um pouco incomodado com a rudeza da moça.

-AI...!Vai com calma...assim você me joga no chão!!-Ele ajeitou com a mão os seus óculos e olhou pra Yuuko.

Houve um momentâneo silêncio...

Zashiki-Warashi e Himawari ficaram olhando para Watanuki com certa preocupação...

A Fada da Chuva ficou de braços cruzados e expressão séria...

Yuuko e Doumeki ficaram encarando Watanuki,esperando dele ouvir alguma coisa...

-Yuuko...terminei minha missão e vim te o você não estava em casa e a Fada da Chuva me disse que você provavelmente estaria ai com Doumeki,resolvi ir com todos,mas...VOCÊ...Está namorando o Doumeki??

-Isso não é da sua conta...-Disse Yuuko num tom de voz bem melódico. -Agora...Muito bem que tenha terminado o trabalho que te dei!!Vamos para casa porque te darei mais coisas para fazer!!-Yuuko olhou pra Doumeki,que pegou as sacolas no chão e as entregou para ela.

-MAIS TRABALHO?!NÃAAAAOOOO!!-Watanuki ficou zangadinho e ao mesmo tempo desesperado com as palavras dela. -Isso não é justo!!Você fica aí no bem bom com ele,enquanto eu tenho que ficar dando duro fazendo essas coisinhas chatas para você!!-Gritou Watanuki apontando o dedo indicador para Doumeki.

Mokona ficou rindo de Watanuki,quando ele pulava de desespero;E a cada riso ele se sentia mais aflito...

Zashiki-Warashi ficou com pena dele,enquanto Himawari achou que Watanuki é muito divertido.

-Ai...coitadinho do Watanuki...-Disse a Fada Virgem com o rosto corado para a Fada da Chuva.

-Eu não tenho pena desse bobo daí não...Ele é muito molenga mesmo...!! -Disse Ame-Warashi com uma fria expressão no olhar.

-Tenho que ir agora...Doumeki...-Disse Yuuko enquanto tocou no rosto dele carinhosamente. - Nos veremos em breve...

-Então vá...sei que nos encontraremos logo,Yuuko...

Doumeki segura suas mãos nos ombros de sua amada feiticeira e dá um beijo nos lábios dela.

-Se quiser,posso te acompanhar até a porta de sua casa...-Disse um Doumeki muito preocupado com ela.

-Ah...não será necessário,estarei bem com eles...Até mais,Doumeki,te amo!!-Yuuko deu um sorriso doce para ele e em seguida com expressão séria encarou Watanuki e os outros. -Watanuki,vamos para casa!!Himawari,Ame-Warashi,Zashiki-Warashi...caso também queiram,estão todas convidadas para almoçar comigo em minha casa...e o almoço é por conta do nosso Watanuki aqui,não é...Watanuki??

-Ai...TUDO EU...TUDO EU!!-Ele ficou um pouco emburradinho.-Mas ele também pensou que pelo menos a Himawari e a Fada Virgem irão com ele,e isso o deixou mais calmo.-...Deixa pra lá...pelo menos Himawari-Chan e a Fada Virgem vão provar a minha comida,não é?

-HUHUHU,eu quero sim...Watanuki!!-Disse Himawari sorridente.

-Eu também quero muito provar a sua comida...-Disse a Fada Virgem timidamente.-Eu posso te ajudar,se você não vai se importar...

-Ah...claro que não!!Eu gosto muito de vocês duas...E podem me ajudar sim,que eu deixo!!Ai ai...-Suspirou o rapaz de tanta felicidade.

Watanuki se sente um pouco indeciso sobre qual delas gosta mais.Ele sempre se esforça muito para agradá-las.E fica muito feliz na presença delas!!

Yuuko olhou para Watanuki com um sorrisinho cheio de sarcasmo,com o intuito de provocar o rapaz.

Ela sabe que no fundo ele é um bom garoto;só que um pouco atrapalhado.E também ficou muito orgulhosa dele por ter cumprido a missão com esmero.E sente que ele tem um enorme potencial,além de apreciar as inúmeras qualidades culinárias dele.Ela acha que provocando-o assim,consegue deixá-lo mais bem preparado para futuras tarefas que ela pedir...

A feiticeira percebeu que ele estava carregando sacolas que suspeita que sejam de Himawari e tem uma idéia de matar...!!

-Watanuki...leve também as minhas sacolas...afinal,você é um cavalheiro e eu sou uma pobre dama cansada...-Ela deu um sorriso bem irônico pra ele,enquanto estendia seu braço para que ele pegue as sacolas dela.

-Ai...que droga!!Estou sendo tratado como escravo!!-Ele bufou de raiva enquanto pegava as sacolas dela.

-Watanuki...se não quiser...deixa que eu mesmo levo as minhas...-Disse com uma voz doce a Himawari.

-Ah...você não...precisa não...eu levo...FAÇO QUESTÃO DISSO,Himawari-Chan...!!

-Ame-Warashi...aceita ir conosco?Watanuki esqueceu de te convidar...Que indelicadeza...!!-Disse Yuuko com um tom cheio de sarcasmo.

-Sim,venha conosco!!-Disse uma alegre Himawari.-Você vai ser uma ótima companhia!!

-Eu vou aceitar sim,já que vocês insistem tanto!!-Disse a Fada da Chuva com a cara emburrada enquanto ajeitava seu guarda-chuva no braço.-Eu quero mesmo provar a comida desse imbecil!!

-OBA...MOKONA VAI ALMOÇAR TAMBÉM!!Mokona quer comer!!-Disse o Mokona preto enquanto saltitava no ombro de Yuuko.

-Ai...Até você,Mokona?!-Disse Watanuki um pouco irritado.Afinal,ele teve que ficar engulindo os insultos da Fada da Chuva.

-Vamos andando logo,senão vai se atrasar para fazer meu almoço!!-Disse seriamente Yuuko empurrando o rapaz com a mão.

Todos acenaram para Doumeki,enquanto caminhavam rumo a casa de Yuuko.

O grupo foi seguindo rapidamente até a outra esquina,enquanto lentamente Yuuko olhava para trás.

Olhava para seu amado Doumeki,com uma expressão cheia de amor...Sentia-se muito feliz por tê-lo em sua vida.Foi um afeto que chegou muito bemvindo e lhe deu ânimo e esperanças...

Yuuko fechou os olhos,e lançou um beijo com a mão;e em seguida se retirou dali...

Doumeki sorriu para ela,e lhe devolveu o beijo dizendo de longe:"Eu te amo,Yuuko!!"

Ele,em seu coração sente uma felicidade intensa por poder compartilhar de seus sentimentos e sua vida com uma pessoa tão maravilhosa que é a Yuuko...

É a mulher mais que especial...Ela que deu a ele uma paz completa e um amor que brotou no jardim do seu coração...

A Fada da Chuva pensou assim:

"Está tudo certo...Minha missão foi cumprida...desejos realizados..."

Ela se sentiu muito feliz com os dois juntos e apaixonados...

Yuuko e Doumeki,dois amantes apaixonados que por um desejo de ambos foram unidos...

...Unidos por esse amor que nasceu da doce chuva de uma fada...

...É um amor intenso cheio da mais repleta alegria...

...que deve continuar crescendo na vida deles...

...Cheios de sonhos mais felizes!!

FIM


End file.
